


A Whole Bunch Of Ships

by CitrusSplattershot



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series, Ratchet & Clank, Skullgirls, Splatoon, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 干物妹!うまるちゃん | Himouto! Umaru-chan (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Maybe More Ships to Come - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, Won’t Be Canon to Any Other Fics I Might Do of These Characters, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSplattershot/pseuds/CitrusSplattershot
Summary: A bunch of stories of my ships and my friends ships as well! (Maybe your ships too)





	1. Agent 4 x Agent 8

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, hi, um, I’m back I guess. The summary already tells you guys what this is, but if there’s a ship YOU want to see, just comment on what that ship is and just tell me if you want just fluff or a story (It’ll will probably be better if you choose fluff, but it’s your choice) and I’ll see what I can do. If this Fic blows up more than expected and there’s a lot of comments, then I won’t be able to do every ship. As a gift, I’ll post the first 4 chapters (ships are Agent 4 x Agent 8 (of course, coming from me), Pearl x Marina, Filia x Carol/Painwheel, and Mario X Peach). Also, I will do Fics on some of these characters (real stories instead of this style) and just know these Fics aren’t canon to those Fics. Enjoy!

Agent 8 took Agent 4 to the Deepsea Metro as a surprise date. Agent 4 was thrilled to meet everyone in the Metro. Once they got on the train, Agent 8 introduced Agent 4 to pretty much everyone on the Metro. Agent 4 was shaking everyone’s hands enthusiastically, speaking hello in many different ways.

”Hi!” “Hello!” “Nice to meet ya!” “こんにちは (Kon’nichiwa)” “Bonjour!” 

Agent 8 just facepalmed herself and Agent 4 mentally was beating herself up. After 3 hours, they sat down. Agent 4 was lying her head on Agent 8’s lap. 

“Thanks for taking me down here.” Agent 4 said with a big grin.

“Anytime.” Agent 8 said, smiling back.

Agent 4 really didn’t know what to do to top this. Even though she planned a lot, she still can’t think of a perfect dating place. She didn’t want to go to a place only she liked. She wanted to go to a place where both of them could enjoy their time. No, not just a perfect place, _**THE**_ perfect place. 

“What should I give you in return?” Agent 4 whispered, not trying to catch Agent 8’s attention.

”Hm?” Agent 8 asked, looking down into Agent 4’s silver eyes.

Agent 4 froze. Agent 8 had a confused look that was too cute, so Agent 4 didn’t know what to do except confess.

”I was just thinking of where I should take you. You seem to pick the places without any problem. I just keep thinking of the perfect place to take you.”

”Agent 4, it doesn’t matter where you take me. It’s what you do in that date matters. Plus, you don’t need to take me to some fancy restaurant or take me to the moon. Every minute I spend with you is already perfect.” 

Agent 4 realized she was right. She didn’t need a million dollars or own the world to make her happy. She just needed to be herself. Agent 4 pecked Agent 8 in the cheek.

”Thanks for the kiss. But let me return it.” 

Agent 8 brought her head down and softly kissed Agent 4 on the lips. Both of them blushed during the kiss and after 3 seconds, they parted. Agent 4 snuggled with Agent 8 and Agent 8 held Agent 4 closer. This was a very uneventful date, but they loved every moment of it.


	2. Pearl x Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina really wants to tell her Precious Pearlie how she feels.

It was 9:30 p.m. and Pearl and Marina were packing up to go home. Marina has been thinking of telling Pearl how she felt the entire day, but everytime she built the confidence tell her, it was either time to announce the next rotation or so many fans would be staring at her with lust in their eyes. She didn’t care if she broke their hearts, she just didn’t feel comfortable with them watching her every move. 

‘ _I’ll tell her when we get back home...’_ Marina thought to herself.

”Hey...Mar...” Pearl said, her voice struggling and shaking a little.

Marina looked back to see Pearl carrying both their equipment, which was bigger than her so she looked like she disappeared. 

“A little...help here...”

”Oh! Sorry!” Marina said while running to Pearl to get her stuff.

                                                                                  * * *

After they were in the house, they sat on the couch to see what was on T.V. There wasn’t anything they liked that was on, so Pearl decided to make this a Movie Night. Pearl went to get the movie and Marina went to go get some pizza since they didn’t have any dinner yet. Pearl came back and put the movie (titled “Attack of the Killer Jellyfish”) in and waited for Marina to come backwith the pizza. After 4 minutes of waiting, Marina came back with the pizza and Pearl started the movie.

1 hour into the film, they covered themselves up in a big blanket and put the pizza into the refrigerator.

‘ _Maybe I should tell her now...’_ Marina thought. “Hey, Pearlie?”

”Yeah?” Pearl asked, eyes still glued to the T.V.

”I...I have a confession to make.”

“You have a crush on me?” Pearl asked, eyes finally looking into Marina’s.

”Huh? Wh..what made you....how did you know?” Marina asked, blushing very hard.

”Well, the fact that you call me your “Precious Pearlie” is one example.”

Marina, now looking like a tomato with hair and a body, covered her face and looked away and was stuttering a whole lot. Pearl chuckled a little at her cuteness and came closer. She put her finger below Marina’s chin and made Marina face her direction. Marina then uncovered her face and was surprised to see Pearl very close.

”I love ya, too, ‘Rina” Pearl said as she kissed Marina.

Marina was in complete shock. Everything, except her mouth and arms, felt numb. She kissed her back and put her arms around Pearl’s waist and Pearl rested her arms on Marina’s shoulder and both her hands on the back of Marina’s head. They disbanded from the kiss, but were still hugging.

”So, does this make us girlfriends?” Marina asked.

”Yeah, I guess it does.” Pearl replied

“Should we keep this between us or should we make it public?” Marina asked.

”Tell ya what, let’s keep this between the 4 of us, us and Agent 8 and her gf.” 

“Deal.” Marina smiled. “Can we kiss again?”

”Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

They kissed again, but this time with more passion and confidence. Even though they won’t tell anyone except AJ and Maddi, they will still go through life together.

 


	3. Filia x Carol/Painwheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is nowhere to be seen and Filia is very worried

Filia was in the middle of her sleep when there was something poking her in the face. She ignored it at first, but it turned into fast, tiny slaps. 

“Samson...”Filia said, now yawning, “is that you?”

”No, this is the police. Wake up, ya lazy dork.” Samson replied back.

”Mm, why did you wake me up?”

”Because I’m hungry,” Samson paused, “oh, and your girlfriends gone too.”

Filia’s eyes opened immediately and sat up very quickly.

”What!?!” Filia said trying very hard not to yell.

”Yeah she just got up and left.”

”How long ago was that?!?” 

“25 minutes ago. Look I’m sorry, but...”

Filia really wanted to slap Samson right now but she got calm pretty quickly.

”It’s okay, now let’s look for her!”

Filia got up from her bed and looked everywhere in the apartment. She couldn’t find her. After a while, she sat on the couch, not giving up hope yet. 

“Think, Filia, think...” she said, while poking her head, not realizing she was poking Samson.

”Hey! Stop that!” Samson yelled.

”Oh! Sorry, Samson!”

”Do it again and I’ll kick you over this roof!”

Filia pondered about Carol’s location some more. “Roof...ROOF! Samson, you’re a genius!”

”I am? Uh, of course I am!” Samson chuckled.

Filia got out of her and Carol’s apartment and ran up the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. She eventually reached the roof and there was Carol, sitting near the edge.

”Carol!” Filia said as she ran toward Carol.

Carol turned around and Filia was surprised at what she saw. Carol’s face was red, her cheeks were wet, her nose looked soft, and there was makeup trying to cover her scar. She was crying and Filia was sleeping through it.

”Carol, what...” she didn’t finish due to Carol speaking over her. “Everyone is better off without me.  _You_ are better off without me.” Carol said, trying to hold back tears.

”Who made you think all this?” Filia asked, ready to hunt whoever disrespected Carol.

”I keep dreaming about the things Lab 0 did to me. Their purpose was to make a monster out of me and I keep seeing people see me as that everytime we go out. And I had a dream earlier where I lost control and...” Carol then broke down.

Filia hugged her. “Tell me, I can handle it.”

”...I killed you.” Filia looked surprised. “And I didn’t feel anything.”

Filia was crying herself. She didn’t want Carol to feel like she was a monster. She wanted her to feel human.

“Look, Carol.” Carol looked at Filia’s red eyes. “You are the most beautiful, talented, and nicest girl I’ve ever met and I don’t want whatever Lab 0 changed you to be destroy what YOU want to be. And as long as we’re together, we can handle anything Lab 0 and New Meridian throws our way.” Filia said, wiping Carol’s tears away and some of the makeup on Carol’s scar.

Carol was overfilled with happiness. Filia didn’t care if she had an X across her face. She didn’t care if she had the Buer Drive attached to her back. She cared about her talent and personality. Carol then kissed Filia and put her arms on her shoulders and around the back of Filia’s neck. Filia kissed her back immediately and put her hands on Carol’s hips. The kiss was very intense yet passionate.

”You two are friggin’ dorks!” Samson said, somewhat joking.

When the two separated, there was a string of saliva connecting the two.

”I love you, Filia.” Carol said, now calm and confident.

”I love you too, Carol, and don’t let Lab 0 keep you in fear. Alright?”

”Alright. Now, let’s go eat some breakfast now. I’m starving.” Carol said, while stretching.

”Thank God! I didn’t know if I was gonna make it.” Samson said.

Filia and Carol laughed at the remark and went back inside, hand-in-hand.


	4. Mario x Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach lettered Mario to come to the Castle and that a surprise is in store...

_’Hey Mario, I have a surprise for you at the castle and maybe we’ll have some cake, too. Hope you’ll come!’_ read the letter from Peach.

Mario read the letter and ran for Peach’s Castle. He was suspicious that Bowser might come out of nowhere and ruin things. But, he took him down yesterday, so he was a little hopeful. He arrived at the castle within a couple of minutes. He knocked on the big oversized door. Peach opened the door.

”Hi, Mario! Come on in!” Peach said, enthusiastically. Mario nodded and walked in.

2 Hours Later, Mario and Peach walked around the castle and had their cake during the walk, talking as well. As Peach was leading Mario back to the entrance, Mario noticed Peach was twiddling with her fingers. After 3 minutes of walking, they arrived at the entrance.

”Mario?” Peach asked.

Mario looked at her direction. Peach then pecked Mario on the mouth.

”That’s a thanks for all those times you saved me.”

At that moment, Bowser broke through the doors, laughing evilly and breathing fire. Peach stepped back a little, to a safe location.

”I give you all the luck in the world!” Peach said from the side lines. Mario nodded and smiled. He jumped toward Bowser, ready to save the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aanndd, that’s the last chapter of this for a while. I’m gonna write the Agent FanFic again, now that I have an idea for the next chapter. The next chapter for this fic will be Dark Choco and Whipped Cream Cookie. Galaxy, if you’re reading this, I’m probably gonna need some help on it, but we’ll see we that goes. Well, see ya guys later!


	5. Dark Choco Cookie x Whipped Cream Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped Cream Cookie asks if Dark Choco wants to dance at his house.

_’Why did I say yes to this? Is it because he’s cute? Probably?’_ Dark Choco Cookie said standing outside of Whipped Cream Cookie’s House.

Whipped Cream Cookie came up to Dark Choco and asked “Do you want to dance later at my house?” and Dark Choco said sure.

“Okay! Come over at 2:00! See ya!”

Dark Choco was at the front door of Whipped Cream’s House, thinking all these thoughts. He eventually knocked on the door and Whipped Cream answered almost immediately.

“Hi, Choco! Come on in!” Whipped Cream said, gesturing to come in.  
* * *  
“Alright! Let’s Dance!” Whipped Cream said enthusiastically.

“Um, about that...” Dark Choco said almost casually. “I don’t really know how to dance.”

Whipped Cream didn’t look at the slightest bit mad or surprised. He looked like his normal self.

“Want me to teach you?”

Dark Choco kinda looked away. “That...would be nice...”

* * *  
After teaching Dark Choco how to dance for 1 full blown hour, Whipped Cream said they should take a break. They sat down on Whipped Cream’s Couch and took it easy.

“Thanks for the lessons.” Dark Choco said, looking at Whipped Cream.

“No problem. Say, what do you want to do after this?”

“How ‘bout somewhere to eat or some place to hang out?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Whipped Cream laid on Dark Choco

Dark Choco wrapped his arm around Whipped Cream pulling him closer.

After a couple of minutes like that, they got up and went out of the house to see what they should do together.


	6. Umaru x Kirie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umaru, Edina, Kirie, And Sylphynford are out at the mall and Kirie wants to tell Umaru something that might ruin their friendship.

Umaru, Ebina, Kirie, and Sylphynford were hanging out at the mall together because Ebina, Kirie, and Sylphynford wanted to do something with Umaru. Unsurprisingly, Sylphynford wanted to challenge Umaru, Ebina just wanted to hand out with her best friend, and Kirie... Kirie also wanted to hang out with Umaru, but for a completely different reason...

Umaru wanted to stay at home to read the newest manga that came out, but Taihei “ _insisted_ ” she go and hang out with her friends. She was kinda bummed out. She really wanted to just lie in bed, reading her manga while eating salty, crunchy potato chips and drinking her cold, fizzy cola. But, hanging out with her friends was okay, too. If you were to tell her to go hang out a year ago, she would just complain. But now, she can go out with her friends and not a single complaint.

”I challenge you to a game!” Sylphynford said while flowers went around her.

Umaru really was enthusiastic to play at least some game, but she remembered she had to keep her cool in order for the others to not get suspicious.

”Okay, sure.” Umaru said, casually.

Sylphynford chose a fighting game. She inserted money for both her and Umaru. As they started, Umaru was beating Sylphynford, but Umaru realized she looking a little too good. So she decided to suck at the game. Ebina and Kirie were still cheering for Umaru nether the less. But Sylphynford used her special attack and won the game.

“Boom! Yeah! GG Umaru, but I won!” Sylphynford said while twirling.

Umaru was kinda hurt but took this like a champ all things considered.

”Good Game!” 

After that, they went to get some lunch together. During lunch, it was kinda quiet. But after everyone finished, Sylphynford started talking about her victory.

”Congrats on the victory, Sylphynford!” Ebina said

“Thanks! I found something I’m better at!” 

Umaru then thought in her chibi state, ‘You’d be surprised!’

”So...” Kirie said, “does anyone have anything they wanted to do?”

Everyone shook their heads.

”Well, Umaru?” Kirie asked looking at Umaru, “Can...can we...um...talk?”

”Sure!”

”Wait, what about us?” Ebina asked.

”I know! We’ll play against each other!” Sylphynford said, grabbing Ebina’s wrist.

”Eh!?! Wait!” Edina said as she was tugged away from Umaru and Kirie.

*  *  *

Umaru and Kirie were walking around the mall since they went everywhere they wanted to go and didn’t want to go back to those stores. They just sat at a bench outside. It wasn't very populated but the people that passed looked at Umaru and waved. Then, they saw Kirie give them the look and they ran off.

“You were beating Sylphynford for a a little bit. What happened?” Kirie asked, finally breaking the silence.

”Umm, I don’t know. The first hits must’ve been luck, I guess.”

”When you were beating Sylphynford, you reminded me of Komaru.”

Umaru’s mind froze. She had to think of something right there on the spot.

”Yeah, I guess I did...”

The silence between the two came back, but this time it was uncomfortable. Kirie looked more nervous than ever and Umaru still needed to regain herself.

”Hey, Umaru?”

”Yes, Kirie?” 

“D...do you have a crush on somebody?” Kirie asked nervously.

“Umaru really had to think about that. She didn’t know if the feeling she was having was love or uncomfortableness. “Um, I guess I do...”

Kirie looked at her with a little bit of hope yet still was a nervous wreck. “Who is it?”

“Umm, before I say mine, “girl’s talk code” states that I have to ask you who’s _your_ crush?” 

Kirie laughed a little. “There isn’t a “girls talk code”.”

Umaru laughed a little too. “Yeah, there is.”

The two laughed a little more.

”But in all seriousness, do you have a crush on somebody?” Umaru asked, her laughing calming down a little.

Kirie blushed very hard. She looked down and mumbled something, but Umaru didn’t hear it. 

“Hm?”

”I have a crush on...” Kirie paused a little bit, “you.”

Umaru was having a War in her head with Umaru, Komaru, UMR, And Umaru in her Komaru getup. She eventually decided to tell her the truth. 

“Kirie, before I go any further, I have to tell you something that might change your opinion about me.”

Kirie looked at Umaru in the eyes and saw that she was kinda worried. 

“I was originally gonna tell you at the beach, but never got the chance to do so. And you’re gonna be the only person other than my brother to know this. So, are you ready for this?” 

Kirie nodded.

Umaru’s face then seemed to stretch and then she was gone with a sound, that was like “Umaruun!”

”Umaru?” Kirie asked, a little worried.

”Down here.” said a high-pitched voice that was more than familiar to Kirie. She looked down and saw Komaru in Umaru’s clothing.

”Wait, _you’re_ Komaru?!?” 

“Yeah.” said Umaru in her chibi form. She then grew back to normal size with the ‘Umaruun!’ noise coming back. 

“I’m sorry,” Umaru said, looking down, “about everything.”

Umaru then felt a hand on her’s. She looked up and saw a very red Kirie, blushing hard at the fact that she was touching Umaru.

”I...im kinda surprised at the fact, b..but that doesn’t deter the fact that I still like you.”

Umaru smiled. “Well, I guess I should stop being “Komaru” now, huh?” 

“Actually, no. You can still be Komaru all you want.”

Umaru giggles a little. “Well, I never told you who I have a crush on...”

”Hm?”

Umaru came closer to Kirie blushed tremendously.

”I have a crush,” Umaru said, quietly, “on you.”

Umaru pressed her lips on Kirie’s lips. Kirie’s eyes widened and felt her heart skip a beat or two. She eventually closed her eyes and brought her leg up. After 10 seconds, the amount of time to make it a 100% authentic kiss, they parted and hugged for a little bit.

”I love you, Kirie.”

”I love you, too, Umaru.”

They wanted the hug to last forever. They could’ve fallen asleep right there in each other’s arms. But, they disbanded and went back to the mall, fingers intertwined. They went to the arcade to see Ebina, plopped on the floor and Sylphynford standing triumphant, carry a ton of tickets

”I still stand victorious!” Sylphynford said, her background becoming all pink.

”When are we going home?” Ebina asked, still lying on the ground.

”How ‘bout now?” Umaru asked

*  *  *

Sylphynford said bye as she went in a completely different direction. Umaru, Kirie, and Ebina were talking on the way back to their houses about their day. When they were on Kirie’s street, Umaru whispered something in her ear. Kirie smiles and kept walking with Umaru and Ebina. Once they were at the complex, Umaru said bye to Ebina. Edina said bye too, but she also saw Kirie having a smile on her face and waving a little. Ebina waved back and went to her apartment. Umaru and Kirie went upstairs to Umaru’s apartment. Once they were inside and closed it softly, Umaru turned to her chibi form and dashed to the T.V.

”Hey Umaru, how was your day at the mall?” Taihei asked from their bedroom. 

“It was great!” Umaru said in her high-pitched voice.

Taihei then saw Kirie and realized he called “Komaru” Umaru in front of her.

”Dont worry! She knows!” Umaru said as she turned on the T.V. and Console.

”And you’re fine with this?” Taihei asked Kirie and Kirie smiled and nodded. 

Kirie sat next to Umaru and she gave her a controller.

”Hey, brother! Do you want to play the life game with us again?” 

“Yeah, sure, I don’t have anything else better to do.” 

As Taihei sat down next to Umaru, he thought, 

‘She sure can be a little unpredictable at times. But she’s my little sister. My little Himouto.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I said that all of these chapters aren’t gonna be canon to the future fics I’m doing? I take that back. There will be some that are canon to future fics. The next fic, Peacock x Marie, will be one of those few. See ya then!


	7. Peacock x Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peacock and Marie are fighting and Peacock gets the best of Marie. How will this end?

Peacock came out of the ground and punched Bloody Marie with her boxing glove and Bloody Marie flew and slammed onto a wall. She’s fell off the wall and landed lying there, almost defeated. She got on her knees, still weak to get up on her feet.

”I’m very sorry, but...” Peacock said as she pulled out a pistol and aimed it on Bloody Marie’s forehead, “I have to do this.”

”Well, do what you must. But just know, it was great seeing you one last time, Patricia.” Marie said as a lone tear dropped from her eye.

She looked down, expecting death until she heard a pistol rattling and a very quiet sob. She looked up and saw Peacock’s pistol shaking and a bunch of tears coming from her eyes. Peacock dropped her gun and fell to her knees, crying even more.

”I can’t kill you! Peacock yelled over her sobs, “You are my best friend...and..and” Peacock couldn’t say anymore and hugged Bloody Marie.

Peacock had a chance of dying right there on the spot, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to hug her friend again. But, Marie hugged her back.

”I missed you too, Patricia.”

They disbanded from the hug and looked at each other. Peacock could no longer see the evil in Marie’s eyes. She was back to normal...personality-wise. She still had her blue flames, her red eyes, pale skin, and her side ribs were still showing. But Peacock knew she wasn’t Bloody Marie anymore, she was normal Marie. 

“I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done...I...I hope you can forgive me.” Marie said as she wiped the tears off of Peacock.

”Apology accepted. Welcome back, Marie.” 

They both hugged again. But this one was warmer than the last.

*   *   *

As they went to a random rooftop to chill out on, Peacock had a question she wanted to ask.

”Hey Marie? Why and/or how did you become the Skullgirl?” 

“When I found the Skull Heart, I wished revenge on the ones that tortured you.”

Peacock was taken back by this. She thought she used the wish on herself, but knowing her true motive for wishing on the Skull Heart, it hurt her. She was turned into what she is now to destroy the Skullgirl, but Marie turned into the Skullgirl trying to protect Patricia.

”It’s ironic. I was made this way to destroy you but look where we are now. Just lying on a rooftop, staring at the moon.” 

“I guess it is.”

They just stared at the moon some more, then Peacock sat up.

”Marie?”

”Yes, Patricia?” 

“Remember long ago, I wanted to tell you something before I got taken away?”

Marie took a very long time trying to remember.

”Yeah?”

”I...wanted to say to you was...I love you. I knew we couldn’t be together or we would be beaten up some more. But, I was willing to make that sacrifice, just to be with you.”

Marie sat up with Peacock and held her big, cartoonish glove.

”I love you, too, Patricia. And I hope nothing comes between us again.”

Peacock held her closer while both of them lied down again and Peacock closed her eyes in comfort.

”I hope so too.”

As they looked up at the moon on a rooftop in a warm, starry night, they both thought of what their future might hold. They hoped it was bright as the moon they were staring at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s A Wrap! (Skullgirls Reference for those who don’t get it)  
> Anyway, this chapter will be the the jumping point to a Skullgirls fic I’m working on. The main characters will be Peacock, Filia, Marie, and Painwheel/Carol. Hope I could finish the Agent fic nobody reads anymore, so I could do the Skullgirls fic. Well, see ya later.


	8. RK900 x Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where RK900 is a rookie and isn’t an Android. Gavin learns that he shouldn’t judge a person by his rank...

Gavin was just chillin’ in a corner, minding his own business and drinking coffee when Richard Kaine walked in. He just started in the Poice Force and Gavin saw him as extra weight. It was unneeded. 

“Hey, Rook!” Gavin said, “Go get me a donut!” he then sipped his coffee. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not your maid. Plus you’re not 3, you can do it yourself.” Richard Kaine replied back calmly.

Gavin spat out his coffee. He was taken back by that comment. His face turned red.

”Wha? Say that again, motherfu-“ Gavin said as he tried to punch Richard, but Richard stepped out of the way but left his foot there, tripping Gavin to hit the ground.

”I said...” Richard said a little more strict, “I’m not your maid.” He then walked away.

”Damnit...” Gavin said quietly.

*  *  *

10 minutes later, Jeffery called Gavin and Richard to his office. Both Gavin and Richard sat down, not looking at each other. 

“Since you are new here Richard, I paired you up with Gavin to teach you how things work around here.” Jefferey said

Richard smiled, but Gavin was shocked.

”What? No! I don’t need a partner!” Gavin said

”I’ll happily accept Gavin as my partner.” Richard said, still having his big smile.

”Don’t smile like that! You definitely weren’t 10 minutes ago!” Gavin said, now looking at Richard.

”Lets go, Detective.” Richard said while wrapping his arm around Gavin’s. 

“Eh?!? Let go of me, damnit!”

”I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t see nor hear all that...” Jefferey said.

As Richard was walking Gavin out, he thought about him a little bit. He did seem like a cool guy to hang around with. Maybe...having him around wouldn’t be  _that_ bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it seems have Parasoul x Valentine and D.Va x Zarya left, I have some secret ships that I will not tag until the chapter is released. The one after Agent 3 x Agent 8 is a lesser known ship yet I think is a good one. Stay tuned.


	9. Agent 3 x Agent 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 8 got saved by Agent 3 and he was thankful. 2 days later, he has a chance to tell her how he really feels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking,  
> “Dude, why post Agent 3 x Agent 8 if you ship Agent 4 x Agent 8?”  
> Answer 1: I’m okay with this ship as long as Agent 8 is a boy and Agent 3 is a girl.  
> Answer 2: This is me and my friends ships. They ship this but I don’t. So...

Agent 8 was trying to kick the big blender jar in hopes of it breaking. Cap’n Cuttlefish was whacking the jar with his stick. Pearl and Marina were panicking, not knowing what to do. They were doomed and Agent 8 knew this most. He accepted it, but wasn’t on board. He then sat down, head hung. 

Then all of a sudden, Agent 3 came down crashing and kicked them out of the Blender. But during this, a big metal piece of metal hit Agent 3 on the head, knocking her unconscious. She crashed onto the floor right next to Agent 8. 

“Thank goodness you guys are still alive!” Marina said, through the comms. 

Agent 8 didn’t say a word. He checked to see if Agent 3 was okay. She was okay and Agent 8 sighed of relief. 

‘She looks so cute...’ Agent 8 thought. He shook his head immediately. ‘What am I thinking!?!’

”Hey, yo when are you gonna stop looking at her with google eyes?” Pearl said

He blushed and just looked away, arm behind his head.

”So, what now?” Agent 8 asked Cap’n Cuttlefish

”I’m gonna look after Agent 3. You look for a way out of here.” Cap’n Cuttlefish replied

Agent 8 walked toward the way out but then turned back.

”Hey, Cap’n?” 

“Hm?”

”Please take good care of her for me.”

Even though nobody could see it, Cap’n Cuttlefish was smiling.

”Can do, Agent 8.”

Agent 8 then looked at Agent 3 and walked toward her.

”Hey, I know you can’t hear me, but...thanks for the help.” Agent 8 said while hugging her. Then Agent 8 ran off.

*   *   *

2 days after Agent 8 escaped, he was walking around the Square, looking for some new friends. Everyone kept saying no to him except this group which was called “The Weirdos Club”.

”Of course you can join our group!” One of the Inklings said while shaking his hand with a lot of energy.

“My name’s Alice.” She pointed toward an Octoling, “Her names Maddison or Maddi for short.” 

“Hi.” Maddi said while waving her hand.

”And this right here is Jay.” 

Agent 8 saw the scar on Jay’s face. It resembled Agent 3’s scar when they defeated the Goop that controlled her. That’s when he knew Jay was Agent 3.

”Whats your name?”

Agent 8 took a long time to respond but he responded with ”Ash.”

”Cool. Welcome to the Weirdos Club.” Alice said.

”Hey, can me and Ash talk for a few?” Jay asked Alice and Maddi.

The two nodded and walked away, hands intertwined. 

“I...heard what you said...” Jay said

”Oh, really?” Ash said, with his arm behind his head.

”Yeah. Thanks.”

”No problem.” Agent 8

There was an uncomfortable silence for a little bit until Alice and Maddi came back with 4 smoothies.

”Alright, drink up!” Alice said giving them their smoothies.

Jay and Ash drank their smoothies and sat down on a table with Alice and Maddi and they talked for what felt like hours. As they were talking p, they looked at each other’s eyes and saw a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that next chapter will be a secret ship that won’t be labeled until the chapter isn’t posted. But a little hint, the next ship isn’t a popular one. It’s been done only once and I’ll be the second person doing the ship. Stay tuned!


	10. Akira x Futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (An AU where Personas, the Metaverse, Mementos, all that, don’t exist and Morgana is a normal cat.)  
> Akira and Futaba just enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this fic was really popular and I didn’t get a chance to say thank you to all who read and loved it! I came back here with a lot of more ships so let’s get started!

It was a bright Sunday morning in Tokyo. Leblanc wasn’t getting any customers in the morning and Sojiro used this chance to relax a bit. Akira was sitting in his desk, studying for school. His cat, Morgana, was sleeping on the desk. Akira was listening to a new song that came out, titled “Last Surprise”.

He, was well as a majority of people in Japan, loved this song. It was so good in fact, he sang along to it. And he didn’t know it.

“You’ll never see it comiiinngg! You’ll see, that my mind is too fast eyes!” Akira yelled some of the lyrics.

Sojiro chuckled to himself.

“Thank god, there’s nobody here now…” Sojiro said to himself, while drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper.

Morgana woke up from his nap. He just leaped onto the bed and tried to continue his nap.

Akira kept singing it, while studying.

Then it was dark.

“Guess who?”

Akira just smiled.

“Morning, Futaba.”

Futaba giggled a bit as she took her hands off his face and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, it’s Sunday. Why are you studying?” Futaba asked curiously.

“Well, finals are coming up and I want to ace it.”

“Well, just know I believe in you!” Futaba said, voice filled with confidence.

“Thanks, ‘Taba.” 

Taba is a nickname that Akira gave to her when they started dating. And she really liked it.

“Hey…” Futaba asked

“Yeah?” Akira asked

“Were you singing ‘Last Surprise’ again?”

“No.”

“Really?”

Futaba then revealed a recorder and pushed play.

‘You’ll never see it comiiinngg! You’ll see, that my mind is too fast eyes! You’re done wiiiiith! By the, time you realize, your Last Surprise!’

Akira blushed really hard. 

“‘Taba…”

“Yes, my love?”

“What are you planning to do with that?”

“Well, I’m going to play it in front of all of our friends; Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru. Then I’m gonna play it in your school.”

Akira blushed harder and got up from his seat. The redhead knew he was going to chase her, so she ran in circles around the room. And Akira followed suite.

“Delete it, ‘Taba! Please!” 

“Or what? You’re gonna go all dark on me?”

Finally, Akira caught up with her and tackled her onto the bed. Morgana jumped off the bed.  Silence consumed the room for a bit. Then, both of them laughed. 

“I’m just playing with you, Akira.”

“I know.”

Futaba deleted the recording and kissed Akira.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two of them cuddled as  Morgana jumped back onto the bed and cuddled with them, purring.

For Akira and Futaba, this was a great way to start off a Sunday.


	11. Ratchet x Talwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Holofilm Night in The Heroes’ apartment. But will a certain Captain ruin it all?

Today was Saturday in planet Kerwan and in an apartment in a tall building, it was holofilm night. The residents of the apartment were Ratchet, a Lombax and Galaxy-known Hero, Clank, ally of Ratchet and is also a Galaxy-known hero, and Talwyn Apogee, a Markazian and girlfriend of Ratchet.

As they opened up a box of space pizza and decided on a film, they heard knocking at their door.

“I’ll get it!” Ratchet said as Clank and Talwyn put the disc in and sat down.

Ratchet slightly opened the door and immediately regretted it. Qwark, holding a metal container, busted in through the door as it crushed Ratchet to the wall. 

“Hello, fellow residents! I heard you’re having a Holofilm night? Mind if I join in?”

Talwyn opened her mouth to say no.

“Great! I brought some meatloaf with me as well.” Qwark said as he pushed aside the space pizza and put down the meatloaf while sitting on one of the ends of the couch.

Ratchet finally got out of the wall, shook his head a few times, and sat down next to Talwyn.

“Are you okay with him here?” Talwyn asked Ratchet.

“No, but it’s easier leaving him be than trying to kick him out.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “Besides, he’ll be quiet throughout the film.” 

He was lying to himself so he could feel better about this.

“For my nearly extinct sanity, you’d better hope you’re right.” Talwyn said, starting to cuddle up with him.

“I’m starting the film now.” Clank said, pressing the play button.

* * *

Halfway through the film, Qwark was holding onto Clank, much to his dismay. Ratchet and Talwyn were holding hands and heads on top of each other’s. Talwyn pecked a kiss on Ratchet’s furry cheek. Ratchet and Talwyn looked deeply at each other’s green eyes. Their lips were slowly heading towards each other. They both thought that this would be their perfect first kiss.

Qwark gasped. “Are those two trying to kiss?!”

Ratchet and Talwyn stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Qwark, which was looking at the movie. They looked at the movie and saw the two main characters kissing, no, making out. Qwark squeezed Clank harder. Ratchet and Talwyn sighed in relief.

“Well, wanna try that again?” Talwyn whispered.

“Yeah.”

The two attempted their kiss again, Qwark gasping again. They ignored it and kissed each other. The kiss was awkward and showed the two didn’t know what they were doing. But, it didn’t matter to them. All that mattered was that all their love melted into the kiss.

Once they disbanded, they heard Qwark say, “Clank, why didn’t you tell me they were a couple?”

The couple looked back to Qwark, holding Clank in one hand and holding a camera, pointed at Ratchet and Talwyn, in another.

“Qwark...delete that now.” Ratchet said, embarrassed.

“But just imagine all the bolts I’ll get with this! ‘Galaxy-Famous Lombax kisses a famous Markazian’! How does that sound?”

Ratchet grabbed his Omniwrench and jumped at Qwark. Qwark screamed like a little girl and dropped Clank, running with the camera in his hand.

“That’s your boyfriend right there.” Clank said, doing his iconic giggle after that.

“Yep. But I wouldn’t change him with anyone else in the Galaxy.” Talwyn replied, smiling.


	12. Cerebella x Ms. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerebella has to come face-to-face with the truth. The truth that the Medici doesn’t even care about her. Thanks to a certain feline, she’s finally able to see that.

Vitale tasked Cerebella to retrieve the Life Gem from a thief named Nadia Fortune, also known as Ms. Fortune. Vitale told Cerebella to get it, no matter what. So when Cerebella defeated the Skullgirl and Ms. Fortune pounced from her hiding spot, Vice Versa, Cerebella’s parasitic hat, grabbed her and squeezed her into a ball.

“LET ME GO!!” Ms. Fortune exclaimed.

“You have something that belongs to the Medicis! Now hand it over!” Cerebella yelled. 

“Never! They took my family from me and I’ll make them pay for that!!!”

“That’s  _ my _ family you’re talking about!!!”

“Listen, clown. They don’t even care about you. I doubt they’ll even treat you like one of their own. The moment they don’t need you anymore, they’re gonna kill you.” Ms. Fortune said, calming down a bit.

“They won’t! They value me like one of their own!”

“Alright then, Ms. Big Shot. Give me a few examples.”

Cerebella only thought of one. “They gave me a home.”

“And? Just because they give you a home doesn’t mean anything. They’re using you. What’s something you can do that they can’t?”

Cerebella saw where this was going. She always thought about it herself a few times but always tried to deny it.

“...control Vice-Versa…”

“And there it is. They are only keeping you around because you can control that hat of yours.”

Cerebella still tried to deny it, but it was getting harder at doing so.

“What are your living conditions? How are you treated?”

This was the final nail in the coffin. Cerebella felt tears going down her cheeks.

“They treat me horribly. The only times they even see me as a person is when I’m out doing stuff for them or performing at the circus. Vitale keeps lying to me straight to my face. I always felt like I owed him for saving me at No Man’s Land.”

Nobody could see it, but Ms. Fortune’s eyes widened. No Man’s Land was a war zone. A place where kids would’ve lost their parents. A place where those parents could die in front of their kids’ eyes. A place where Medicis can manipulate the vulnerable kids. Now Ms. Fortune realized something.

This girl wasn’t a Medici goon.

She was an 18 year old kid who was manipulated and lied to her entire life.

When she tuned back, Cerebella broke down. 

“I’ve always known they were using me.  _ He  _ was using me. But I still owed them.” 

At this point, Vice Versa let Ms. Fortune down and patted Cerebella.

Ms. Fortune felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Calling her clown and just straight up insulting her. She walked to Cerebella’s side and sat down next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey…I’m sorry for everything earlier. If I only knew what I know now…”

“I should be the one apologizing. I was the one trying to kill you after all.” Cerebella said, weakly chuckling to herself.

“If you ever need someone to protect you or be there for you, I’m just a cat’s tail away.”

“Thank you.” 

Cerebella then hugged Ms. Fortune. Hugging really wasn’t her strong suite but she still hugged back.

“So are you still going to wish on the heart?”

Ms. Fortune looked back at the Skull Heart, which was floating there.

“Y’know what, nah. I already have Minette and Yu-Wan.”

Ms. Fortune looked back at Cerebella.

“And, if you’re okay with that, you can join that family. It’s not a very big one, but it’s a nice change of pa-“

Cerebella hugged her. “Thank you. I’ll gladly join.”

“ _ Purr _ fect…” Ms. Fortune said, returning the hug.

*  * *

It has been several months since Ms. Fortune has accepted Cerebella into her life. Cerebella has fallen for her. Her constant cat puns, her short but smooth looking white hair, everything. So much so, that one day she bought a gift for her and at around 2:00, the time Ms. Fortune tends to visit, went into Yu-Wan’s restaurant.

“Hi there, Bella!” Minette said from the counter.

“Hey, Minette.”

“What’s that gift you have?”

Cerebella started sweating a bit.

“Oh, this stupid thing? Uh, I was walking down the road and it tripped me. So I decided to...I’m not convincing you, huh?”

“Not at all. I know it’s a gift for Nadia.”

“H-how did you…”

“It was kind of obvious!” Yu-Wan exclaimed from the kitchen.

Cerebella blushed as she tried covering her face with the gift.

“Well, it’s almost time that she comes in. So this is your last chance to do any preparations.” Minette said.

And just like that they hear a thunk on the roof. She was here.

Cerebella was shaking with intensity.

“I can’t do this. Please tell her this is a gift from me.” Cerebella said as she gave the gift to Minette and walked into the kitchen.

“No, wait! Argh!” Minette said.

“What’s up?” Ms. Fortune asked Minette.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Who gave you that gift?”

“Um…” Minette just leaned towards Ms. Fortune and whispered in her ear.

Ms. Fortune’s ears perked straight up as a blush could be seen on her face.

“Huh…”

Back in the kitchen, Cerebella was sitting in on of the corners, thinking how much of a failure she was for not giving her the gift herself.

“Think you’re a _ head _ of this cat-and-mouse game?”

Cerebella looked up at the counters to see Ms. Fortune’s head, looking down at her.

“Um…Nadia, I just wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“Well, I assume that Minette told you everything right?”

She nodded her head.

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t have the guts to tell you face-to-face.”

Ms. Fortune used her ears as legs and scurried from the floor to the rest of her body, which came in with the gift. Once she reattached her head onto her body, she sat down next to her.

“It’s fine. I can’t really blame ya for getting nervous. Fun fact: I actually came here to get Minette and Yu-Wan’s advices.”

“Advice what?”

“Advice on love. I know they haven’t been in a relationship before but I felt they knew a lot better than me.”

Cerebella coughed nervously. “Who are you in love with?”

Ms. Fortune’s smirk could be seen as her face got closer to Cerebella’s.

“You.”

And with that, Ms. Fortune crashed her lips into Cerebella’s. Cerebella gasped at sudden action but kissed back. Their arms wrapped around each other as the world around them seemed to slow down. 

Once they disbanded, they deeply looked at each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Nadia.”

“I...love you too.”


	13. Haru x Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the same AU, as the Akira x Futaba chapter, it’s summer time and the gang is figuring out what to do. But Makoto has a plan of her own...

Summer has begun and the friend group met up at Leblanc and started planning out what they were going to do.

“Why don’t we go to Tokyo Tower? I’ve always wanted to go there!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Me too! My parents were sooo busy, I wasn’t able to go there.” Ann said.

“It’s a really good place. Me and Futaba had a date there a few months ago.” Akira replied, scratching behind Morgana’s ear, causing him to purr.

Futaba nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, it’s a really cool place. I felt like a kaiju standing up there!” 

“The elevated view might give me an idea for a new art piece.” Yusuke replied.

“I’d be more than happy to go. What about you, Makoto?” 

“Yeah, that sure sounds like fun.” Makoto said, blushing a bit.

Both Akira and Futaba noticed her blush.

“You think she has a crush on Haru?” Futaba whispered.

“Yep. It’s definitely a massive one too.” Akira whispered back.

“Alright, so it’s settled!” Ryuji exclaimed, throwing a fist up into the air.

“Wait, we need one more vote. What do you think about it, Morgana?”

“Meow.”

“Yep, now it’s settled.” Akira said, petting Morgana softly.

“Uuuggghh, why do you ask that stinkin’ cat of yours? It can’t even talk!” Ryuji complained.

“He talks to me.” Akira said, continuing to pet the cat.

“You’re just mad because he keeps clawing you.” Futaba added.

“S-shuddup!”

Haru giggled at the gang’s current predicament. Makoto looked at her crush and blushed a bit.

She thought her laugh was so cute, so genuine, so...her. Once Haru started to look towards Makoto, Makoto quickly looked the other way, blushing even harder.

Haru knew Makoto’s crush on her. And it was because it was kind of obvious.

Plus, she had a crush on her too.

She had admired the Student Council President ever since they met almost a year ago. She knew Makoto felt the same. Haru opened her mouth to say something to her, but decided it would be best if she told her at the Tower. That way, they could get some alone time.

*  * *

Once they arrived, they all grouped up and went separate ways.

Akira, Futaba, and Morgana walked around and also helped Yusuke with his art piece. Ryuji said he needed to talk to Ann privately, which made the group go “Ooooooooo”.

The two told them to shut up while Futaba giggled and Akira winked at him.

And Haru and Makoto just sat at a bench, looking at the view. They were both amazed at the sight. Makoto looked at Haru. Her and the sight of Japan behind her…made the world stop. Her heart kept going at a constant rate. She built up enough courage. She would tell Haru just how much she loved her.

“H-Haru?”

“Yes, Makoto?”

Makoto blushed harder.

“Umm, so, uh, I...I l-“

Haru put a finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anymore.

“I know.” 

Makoto’s Heart stopped. 

“You...you knew?”

Haru just smiled and nodded.

“I liked you back when we first met.” Haru blushed herself.

Makoto felt a wave of relief wash over her. She grabbed Haru’s hand and held it lightly. Haru squeezed her hand slightly. The two never looked down for that. They stared at each other’s eyes.

The two closed in for a kiss before they heard a few clicks. They looked to the source and saw Akira and Futaba taking pictures with their phones.

“Guys!” Both of them exclaimed.

“What? You two are cute together.” Akira said, putting his phone away.

“You two are soooo cute!” Futaba exclaimed as she took more photos.

“I must agree.” Yusuke said, joining the group. “You two do seem like an intriguing couple.”

Then, Akira looked to see Ryuji and Ann holding hands, walking towards them. Ryuji was smiling while Ann’s cheeks were flustered. Akira’s jaw dropped as he tapped on Futaba’s shoulder a few times.

“Hm?” 

She looked at the source and her jaw dropped too. Both of them knew what Ryuji was planning but, in no offense to their friend, they thought he would fail.

“Yo, guys!” Ryuji exclaimed as Ann became more flustered.

Now everyone’s jaw was on the floor.

“I can't believe this is happening…” Ann said, facepalming herself.

“What’s the matter?” Ryuji asked Ann.

“Well, for starters, they know we’re a thing!”

“Relax, I mean, Akira and Futaba are dating. Also from the looks of it, Makoto and Haru are now too, so why not join in on this?”

“Well, I guess you’ve got a point there…”

“Anyways, you guys wanna go out for dinner? There’s a really excellent noodle shop around here.” Akira suggested.

The entire group seemed to agree as they didn’t have any other suggestions. And while they walked over there, Makoto and Haru held each other’s hands. They both blushed at this but they didn’t let that stop them. They couldn’t wait for their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you curious as to what happened with Ann and Ryuji, it’ll be next chapter!


	14. Ann x Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Haru x Makoto chapter, this is how Ann and Ryuji’s confession went down.

Ryuji had feelings for Ann, even if he came off as a bit rude to her at times. But in fact she would retaliate. And that’s one of the reasons he kind of fell for her. 

Before her, he thought love was all about the beauty, the attractiveness. Heck, he even thought about that when it came to Ann back in middle school. But ever since he met Akira, he kind of looked at life with a different view. That included love.

When he talked to Ann again for the first time in a few years, he saw something in her that he didn’t even bother seeing. Her personality.

She was nice and caring, but the moment you got on her nerves, she would easily retaliate, just like Ryuji.

He saw this more clearly when Akira and a Futaba became a couple. He could’ve easily picked one of the girls in Shujin, because a lot of them were all over him. But he didn’t. And he seemed pretty happy with Futaba. The two were cute, a word Ryuji didn’t like that much. 

But those two opened up his eyes. His feelings for Ann became more apparent. So when summer started, he requested to go to Tokyo Tower, seeing as Ann always wanted to go there. And luckily, everybody agreed. Even if Akira asked Morgana about his opinion to which he just meowed at. The cat irritated him. And he irritated the cat. If the cat could talk, he knew he would keep calling him an idiot.

Anyways, when the group arrived at the Tower, Ryuji decided to put his plan into motion.

“Hey, Ann. Can I talk to you privately for a bit?”

“Hm, yeah sure.” Ann answered calmly.

“Ooooooooo” The group said.

“Shuddup!” Both Ann and Ryuji exclaimed.

Futaba just snickered, while Akira just winked at him, giving him the ‘I know what you’re about to do’ look.

Ryuji seemed flustered. The two went to a different side of the Tower as they talked about the things they did back in middle school. Once they got to their destination, the conversation was instantly dropped as Ann looked in amazement. 

“It’s...it’s beautiful.”

“Hmph, well it’s the second prettiest sight here.” Ryuji said, putting his arms on the back of his head, silently begging this would work.

“Oh? And what’s the most prettiest sight here?” Ann said, knowing where this was going.

“You.”

Then there was silence. Then Ann busted out laughing. 

“You totally got that from Akira!!” Ann said, still unable to contain her laughter.

“I-I totally did not!”

“You totally did! After their date here, Futaba was telling me about the one-liner Akira used on her. You totally did!” 

“Well, he said it was gonna work!!”

After Ann’s fit of laughter died down, Ryuji asked, “Did it work?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait...for real!?!” Ryuji asked surprised.

“Yeah! I’ve actually had feelings on you for a bit.”

“Me too! In fact, the reason I recommended this place to begin with was because you have never been here before!”

“Whaat!! Really?!?!”

“Yeah!”

“Soo...are we a thing now or….”

“Eff yeah, we are!”

The two grabbed each other’s hands tightly.

“Wait! Let’s go tell the others!”

“Wait, what!?!”

But it was too late, as Ryuji was walking towards the group. Ann sighed in defeat. But a smile could still be seen on her face.

‘He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot.’ Ann thought as they arrived.


End file.
